


Beholden

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Praise Kink, Teasing, Threesome, double blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: [StevexClairexWesker slave AU. Based on @tvrs_01001's AU. Dubcon, Steve is 17 so underage, master/slave relationship. Pretty dirty.]Steve has been given a second shot at life, with one condition. He is indebted to Wesker and all of his whims. Dubious consent.
Relationships: Steve BurnsidexClaire Redfield, Steve BurnsidexClaire RedfieldxAlbert Wesker
Kudos: 8





	Beholden

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dirty ok? This is what happens when you've been in quarantine for over three weeks. 
> 
> @tvrs_01001 on twitter has this AU with StevexClairexWesker and that's what this is based on. It is an unconventional pairing. But she got me into it, and I like it. You should follow her.
> 
> It's looking like I might end up writing a handful of fics in this AU.

Claire had a mischievous glint in her eye – one that Steve had grown over these past few months to know and love. He found himself begin to get excited as she led him down the stairs to the basement-turned-playroom that Wesker had designed himself. The narrow stone staircase ended in a heavy metal door that remained locked when it wasn’t in use.

The basement was much larger than one would come to expect – but Claire always figured that secret passageways and hidden rooms were a kink of Wesker’s anyways. The dungeon was nearly cavernous; dark walls lined with all kinds of fun toys, restraints and collars. They hadn’t even grazed the surface of Wesker’s toys. They had both been fitted with thick, black leather collars with shining silver o-rings that were not to come off without permission within the first few days they spent with Wesker.

Wesker was already inside, sitting comfortably atop what he referred to as his “throne.” It was a custom piece of furniture, big enough for two people to sit - or more - comfortably.

The chair itself was very akin to the blonde’s aesthetic – sleek black metal, black leather padding and a little intimidating. At some point he’d attached black leather restraints – Steve hoped they weren’t going to be used today.

“There you two are….I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to join me.” He smirked – something that always sent a shock of lust through Claire’s entire body. She wasn’t sure if it was simply that she’d grown to associate Wesker’s smirk with playtime or if it was the constant stream of whatever Wesker had been administering she’d arrived. She didn’t know what it was, but it relaxed her while simultaneously lowering her inhibitions.

“Sorry. Sir.” Claire came to a stop a few inches away from him.

“Sorry.” Steve echoed, glancing around the room as he tried to figure out what the plan was today. It was always different – some days he liked much more than others.

“Well? Go on, then. Don’t keep me waiting any longer.” He waved his wrist towards the pair of redheads. “Undress each other.”

Claire’s movements were enthusiastic as she made quick work of Steve’s buttons on his top, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. She dropped her hands to his waist next, unbuckling the steel buckle and the button on his jeans next. She felt a heat start to grow between her legs as Steve’s cock outline grew more pronounced in his pants. She slowly undid the zipper, savoring the tension that built with each centimeter.

“You’re hard already.” She giggled softly, pressing her palm against him through the denim before working them off his hips.

“Y-yeah.” He murmured. “Y’so hot, Claire. I love the look in your eyes you get when y’undressing me.” He wet his lips, stepping out of his pants. Down to his underwear now, he put his hands on the older girl to begin to undress her. He tried to push the throbbing heat between his legs to the back of his mind, knowing if he didn’t this would become unbearable.

His hands shook lightly as the vest came off first, followed by the black crop top she wore underneath. She wasn’t wearing a bra and it only proved to make his cock ache further. Her breasts were perfect perky handfuls with the lightest pink nipples in the center.

He hoped he got to play with her today. The days that Wesker was feeling particularly sadistic he would not allow Steve to touch her and keep her all to himself.

His hands came to rest on her stomach for a moment, feeling the soft, smooth skin there before taking a handful of her backside. His cock twitched lightly in his underwear as he squeezed. He slid her jeans off her waist, wiggling them far enough until they met the floor. He touched her hipbones lightly, savoring the shape of her body.

Claire leaned forward with a coy smile, touching one of the scars on Steve’s face lightly and pressing her lips to his. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling him close. He could feel her hard nipples pressed against his bare skin which only served to turn him on even more.

He swore he could do this every day and never grow tired of her. He loved the way that she fit against him perfectly. He breathed in a sharp gasp as her palm pressed against his erection. He was painfully hard now, and there was a wet spot beginning to form where his precum had already began to soak through the cotton.

“Your fervor never disappoints.” Wesker mused from his seat, lightly rubbing himself with a gloved hand through his slacks.

Claire giggled softly, grazing Steve’s lower lip with her teeth lightly. “He just gets so _hard_ and I love it.”

“I can’t help it.” Steve nearly whimpered, rutting against her palm. He was starting to grow desperate and he didn’t know how much longer he could take the teasing.

“That’s enough.” Wesker punctuated his statement by unzipping his slacks and pulling his cock out. He was at full mast – thick and bigger than Steve. He squeezed the base lightly, drinking in the sight of his two much younger playthings. “Come. Claire, I want your mouth on me.”

Steve opened his mouth to protest as Claire drew away from him and sat on her bare knees at Wesker’s feet. She nuzzled his cock lightly, her nose brushing against the very tip of his cock before taking it into her mouth. She focused on the tip, swirling her head around his well-defined head while her small hand snaked around the base to replace Wesker’s.

“What about me? A-am I just supposed to watch?” He couldn’t hide the disappointment lacing his voice. He suddenly felt awkward and a little bit self-conscious.

“You think you’re getting out of this?” Wesker sneered, red eyes glinting over the top of his dark glasses. “Come.”

Steve shuddered. He’d never found himself attracted to men before, but there was just something about Wesker. Everything about him dripped sex appeal – his deep, silky voice, the way he carried himself, even his vocabulary. He did as he was told, joining Claire at Wesker’s feet.

Watching Claire with her mouth on Wesker’s cock made Steve’s mouth water. Before all of this, he wouldn’t have been caught dead in a situation like this, but now he enjoyed every moment of playtime between the three of them.

At first, he’d been under a sort of obligation – the tyrant had literally given him a second chance at life. The first time he’d been led down here by Claire, he’d been apprehensive but the desire to touch her had outweighed his discomfort of being naked in front of the older man. Within the first week he wasn’t shy to Wesker’s commands – well, most of the time anyway. But he had never been asked to put his mouth on his cock. Claire was already working him expertly, that same mischievous glint shining in her eye as she stared up at the blonde.

“Miss Redfield…” Wesker groaned softly in appreciation, wrapping a hand around her high ponytail and using it to pull her further down on his prick. “Your skills do not disappoint.”

Steve licked his lips, his hand snaking around himself. He stroked lightly, his thumb tracing the tip. He never in a million years would have dare guessed that he would be salivating waiting for his turn for a cock.

After a moment Claire drew away from Wesker’s cock with an audible _pop._ A long, thick strand of saliva ran from her mouth to his prick. She grinned, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

“Good, dearheart.” He almost purred, stroking her face with his leather gloved hand. “Why don’t you teach Mr. Burnside here how it’s done?”

“Like this,” Claire leaned forward, guiding his hand to the base of Wesker’s erection. He wrapped his fingers around it tentatively, giving it a soft squeeze.

“It’s so big,” He murmured, stroking the length slowly. He wondered how Claire had managed to swallow most of it without much issue and knew he would struggle.

“Use your mouth.” She instructed.

“Yes’m," He murmured, leaning forward and dragging his tongue over him. He gave a soft groan – he tasted better than he’d expected- albeit a little bit salty. “Mmm.”

“Now take the tip in your mouth.” Claire’s hand drifted between her thighs. There was something so intensely erotic about watching Steve fumble his way around Wesker’s cock. 

Wesker stroked Steve’s hair lightly, leaning his head back and enjoying his tentative movements. He appreciated Claire’s innate skills – he often had the thought that Chris would die if he knew how good his little sister was at sucking his former Captain’s cock.

“How’s this?” Steve murmured, doing as Claire had instructed.

“So good.” She pressed her lips against his temple and then his ear. “See how hard he is?”

Steve made a soft noise in his throat in response. He nodded, attempting to relax his throat and take him deep like she had shown him. He found it much harder than it looked, gagging almost immediately. He pulled away and gasped for air, feeling a blush creep across his chest. He felt embarrassed and a little bit slutty at the same time and somehow that managed to make him even harder.

“That’s okay. We can share.” She leaned forward, nuzzling against his cock again. She brushed her lips slowly from base to tip, hooking a finger into Steve’s collar and pulling him to the other side of his cock as she did so.

He hesitated for a moment before following her movements. His cock twitched; he’d never considered doing something as intimate as this. It was similar to a make out session – lips, tongue, wandering hands on each other – but somehow much filthier.

Wesker groaned, resting a hand on their scalps. He loved the feeling of being worshipped – two people who would do absolutely anything he desired. He felt his climax building, aided by the sight of both of redheads between his legs. Steve made little sounds each time their lips touched, bringing him closer to the edge.

Claire wrapped her fingers around Steve as she continued to work Wesker’s cock. The way that the precum was beginning to collect at the top of his slit meant the blonde’s orgasm was impending.

“D’you wanna taste him?” She asked with a sly smirk.

Steve hesitated for a moment before giving a single nod.

Claire giggled. “Here, watch me now.” She wrapped her lips around the tip of Wesker’s cock, sucking and working his shaft at the same time. Her fist worked in a twisting motion down to the base, aided by the mixture of both of their saliva.

Wesker groaned, leaning his head back in his throne and gripping the base of her ponytail. He tipped over the edge of his orgasm before he knew it, spilling his seed directly into Claire’s mouth with a loud groan. She made a couple of content noises before drawing away. She wrapped a hand around the base of Steve’s skull, kissing him hard and letting him get a good taste of Wesker’s essence.

Steve whimpered in response, his eyes flickering to the back of his head for a second. He felt a small bit of cum drip down his chin and he did the best he could to wipe it away. His cock ached, swollen and on the edge.

“Good boy.” Wesker breathed, running a hand through his normally perfectly coiffed hair. He leaned forward, placing his pointer finger under Steve’s chin and tilting it up. He kissed him, tongue darting out past the much younger boy’s lips. “You did quite a good job for having never sucked a cock before. It seems Miss Redfield is a spectacular teacher.” He murmured, voice low and relaxed after he broke away.

Claire shuddered lightly. Wesker tended to be so stingy with the praise – when he laid it on thick like that she melted. She wrapped her hands around Steve’s still hard cock, littering kisses over his jawbone.

He groaned into Wesker’s mouth, hips rolling blindly into Claire’s hands with each movement. Without warning he came, spilling hot liquid over Claire’s hands and down his thighs. “Fuck….” He gasped.

“Good boy.” Claire couldn’t help but grin as she echoed Wesker, licking her fingers clean. Steve tasted slightly sweeter than Wesker. She felt like she couldn't get enough of him some days. 

Wesker tucked his flagging erection back into his pants, zipping and then fastening them. “Such obedient little toys. You two best get cleaned up.”


End file.
